


Please Don't Rain On My Parade

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything Sam wants, he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Rain On My Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Friday Drabble Challenge #101](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1980077.html?thread=24287405) on lifein1973. Drabble. PWP. My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

The raindrops slithering down his neck make him shiver, but then so do Sam’s cool fingers against his skin. Gene’s the one with his back to the alley wall, for once, relinquishing control for one special night, at Sam’s request. Anything Sam wants, he can have.

So Sam’s on his knees, reducing Gene to a squirming, quivering mess and taking his sweet time about it. And Gene’s forbidden to force it, not allowed to grab Sam’s head or buck his hips. So Gene’s knuckles graze the brickwork as he gasps, brokenly, and the rain falls in sheets from the heavens.


End file.
